<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge watching over Justice by SaintSaens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968174">Revenge watching over Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSaens/pseuds/SaintSaens'>SaintSaens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Metamorphoses - Ovid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Free Verse, Gen, I am, I am to blame, Poetry, absolutely unintended work, bad bad poetry, but here goes, deepest apologies, who is getting too involved in reading Ovid?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSaens/pseuds/SaintSaens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies to anyone reading this. This was a spur of the moment, I didn't know what to do with it and so I thought I would let it loose in the wild. </p>
<p>Enjoy? If you can? </p>
<p>I'll never see Laurel in the same way now. And certainly won't like seeing it on Apollo's head again...</p>
<p>Reminder : Daphne is chased by Apollo, who is in love with her, but she hates him. To escape him she turns to Laurel. Apollo decides to always keep her with him because he loves her so much...twisted love much?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo/Daphne (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Daphne (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge watching over Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies to anyone reading this. This was a spur of the moment, I didn't know what to do with it and so I thought I would let it loose in the wild. </p>
<p>Enjoy? If you can? </p>
<p>I'll never see Laurel in the same way now. And certainly won't like seeing it on Apollo's head again...</p>
<p>Reminder : Daphne is chased by Apollo, who is in love with her, but she hates him. To escape him she turns to Laurel. Apollo decides to always keep her with him because he loves her so much...twisted love much?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Daphne<br/>Proudly Barren<br/>Laid witness<br/>To her shame and despair</p>
<p>Watch, little one, <br/>As the God wears her<br/>Upon his mighty brow</p>
<p>Watch, as Laurel<br/>Is displayed<br/>Her tears<br/>Falling in disarray</p>
<p>Her tears<br/>Cradling his golden curls<br/>The hatred<br/>That borne them, </p>
<p>The hatred<br/>Made Flesh to his Pride<br/>Bleeding her dry </p>
<p>Watch, as Daphne<br/>Ornates her Hunter’s Head<br/>Wispering to him<br/>Through the leaves of her senses</p>
<p>Ideas, sweet touches,<br/>Of Greed and Hubris <br/>Onto his alert ears</p>
<p>Listen, small one, <br/>To the promise she hums<br/>To the Hunter’s Life</p>
<p>Apolo made her His<br/>She will make him<br/>Mine</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>